A Party Problem
by yorkielover123456789
Summary: When an accidental click leads to some unwanted others, what's the worst that could go wrong? Drama, Danger and more would await them... Little did they know how many twists and turns shall await for these two parties.


**Heads up**!** Sorry for making this beginning only Mario, guys! But Your going to have to wait. Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peach looked as if she was having a stare down with her light pink laptop. With her plain, bored look defined on her face, she may have been.<p>

She glared at the computer screen as thunder crackled nearby the window outside. She sighed in defeat. There was _absolutely_ nothing to do, and she was utterly bored by this obvious fact. _C'mon, _Peach thought, _there must be something._

But she knew there wasn't. Everyone was out while she was stuck inside her own palace. She was out of positivity and stumped completely. Frustrated, she thought, _I might as well just sit here and stare at the computer, beca-_

**Bing!**

Peach gasped as if she finally found air and reached for the mouse, hooked already. "Please don't be an ad, please don't be." Peach pleaded to the machine, sounding desperately as if she hadn't had any social connection in forever. But so felt like it to Peach.

On the corner of her desktop was a little conversation bubble. Peach clicked the icon to find a message from her mother, who had to visit the Bean Kingdom. She felt her hopes twirl down but still managed to keep a forced smile. _At least, _Peach told herself, _it's something!_

_Hi sweetie!_

_I just wanted to let you know that due to a few unfortunate mishaps I have to lengthen my time here. Hope all is well! __J_

_And don't forget, you have to call your grandmother! It's her birthday today, sweetie!_

_I'll see you soon!_

_Love, Mom_

Peach couldn't help giving a little smile, even if this was just a little chore that would keep her busy for just 2 minutes. _It's SOMETHING, _she smiled and clicked to reply to the message. Her grandmother had old age with her but intended well. Peach let a smile take her features before she sent the message and dialed her grandmother's number.

The ringing background sneaked its own demonic, evil, way into Peach's head. It begged the question; what to do after this…What to do...

"Hello?" A polite old voice broke through and Peach shook her head to regain thought. "Hello? Is this my pizza order?"

"Happy Birthday, Grandmother Silvia!" Peach cheered happily, making the moment last. _Besides, there's not too many times you get a 95th birthday! _Peach warmly thought to herself.

"Oh darling, for goodness, you frightened me!" She could practically imagine her putting her hand on her heart in relief, with the hint of delight in her tone.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you had the best ninety-fifth birthday, Grandmother." Insisted Peach, with an ear-to-ear grin, as she began to close her computer top slowly, swiveling in the delicate pink chair.

"Oh sweetie, thank you so much. You know, none of your other relatives bothered to congratulate me." She sniffed, "They're all doing much '**better'** things that are '_more important' _than their old granny here. Yes indeed, Peach, thank you deary."

Peach barely had time to feel the joy that filled her before a sudden door slam happened on the phone and music that blared out loudly underneath the loud hollering, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDMA!"

"Oh- all for me?" Grandmother cried out happily embracing everyone, "Oh Peachy, darling, they did care! I must go- "

Peach didn't have a choice to say anything. Her own Grandmother had hung up on her for a party that was without _her._ Her entire family had a party without her! A amazing birthday party! Peach crossed her arms and grumbled, unlike herself till she stopped.

… _Wait a second_… _A party…_

"That's what I need! A party would do!" Peach declared loudly, to no one in particular, flinging her arms up in the air.

She just knew that if word got around there would be a royal ball, everyone would anticipate and show up, no matter what! Because _she _was Peach, the royal princess, right? She began cackling, a seldom, sly, smile onto her face.

"No matter what, they'll come!" Peach happily shouted to the air, waving her arms around before swirling back to her coral-colored laptop, one of her eyes beginning to twitch. "HA HA! THEY **WILL **COME!"

**XXXX**

A boy with thick blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a big smile plastered on his face felt his pocket vibrate. He suddenly mashed his face against the window when the car halted to a jerky stop as he tried to pull out his phone and silently read the forward he gotten, his head bobbing to the jerky movements of the car.

Meanwhile, a distinct familiar couple both, hand in hand, one venting while one listened honestly. However, this wasn't just _any _regular pair of lovebirds.

"It's the princess!" The boy squealed like a teenage girl, "She's having a Royal Ball!" he rolled down the window and stuck his head out, bellowing the words out in joy, "ANYONE CAN COME! YES! At the Royal Castle!" He pumped his fist up into the air screeching joy.

The female in the couple suddenly froze in her position, her curiosity biting. It is pretty awkward after all, to have a random kid shout to you about a party everyone in the _kingdom _is invite to, except you.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO A TOADSTOOL PARTY!" As the car suddenly sped, and he shifted forward, slamming into the head cushion, that muffled his scream of excitement_. _

_Looks like bad driving is useful for something, _the girl thought to herself, tightening her grip.

And they drove off, the driver already beginning to have a headache, clenching her hands over her ears.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" The lovely, acne-faced teenager shouted next to her.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile Daisy, who felt white with rage was venting out to Luigi, who nodded and gave his opinion when she needed it. Daisy was in the worst mood anyone could see her in- Upset, miserable and **_furious._**

A large, deep marine-blue car slowly passed by the two. The car was nothing quite special to Daisy. She still felt the anger and annoyance of just EVERYONE today.

Except Luigi. She felt warmth surge through her heart, but not enough to recover from her miserable day. She had ended up leaning on Luigi's shoulder in defeat when she noticed a blonde boy resembling Peach pop his tiny head out and began screaming not understandable lines of what sounded like gibberish to Daisy. However, the last line caught her in mid-rant about her life. She paused completely, and froze.

"I'M GOING TO A TOADSTOOL PARTY!"

Daisy looked at the boy and turned to Luigi, and her expression stated all her profound confusion and surprise.

"Do you think Peach is the one having a party?" She asked. "I mean, it's not like her dad is partying away."

"Nah, she's not the kind of person to do something behind one of her closest friends *ahem,You,Daisyahem* especially big like that." Luigi answered her quickly, trying to dismiss this fact.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE PRINCESS PEACH DID THIS!" A faint shout was heard as the boy continuously shouted. Luigi, who happened to be holding Daisy's hand didn't feel like he had a hand no longer.

Finally, Daisy crossed her arms and glared at Luigi, her arched eyebrows raised and he felt sheepish and turned bright scarlet. What was he supposed to say? What was a guy to do?

"Look, really, it's nothing Daisy, probably a rumor." Luigi assured her. She gave him a look of doubt and annoyance before swiftly turning to face him, the grass crunching as she did.

"Prove it, then." Daisy deftly spoke back and folded her arms defiantly.

"Uh…" Luigi mumbled, Daisy's face becoming smug. _C'mon Luigi, think….LIGHTBULB! _

"I can prove it! Mario's getting Peach from Bowser's right now! I'll send him a message if you don't believe me!" Luigi replied, pulling out his phone, as the unconvinced princess walked beside him again.

Luigi crossed his fingers and sighed as he began to type… _Why do all girls obsess over these things? _Luigi asked himself, inquisitive about so but continued typing. Typing as quick as he could… Which was still pretty slow…Slowly. . . Slower. . . One word done. . .

Seriously slow, as you may have noticed.

We are talking like, one letter per minute slow.

He just hoped Mario wasn't lying to him. _Like that time where he was 'sick' so I had to go to the plumbing job all alone. _Luigi murmured nervously...Daisy was clearly upset already as it is.

What would he tell Daisy, if Mario was? Luigi did not need to ponder for a second before he began picking up the pace immediately.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, it was going great for the clad-in-red plumber, Mario finished off Giga Bowser easily and jumped down, carefully to avoid the spewing lava. The heat was intense for any _ordinary _plumber, but you would get use to it, soon enough. When you were as often in here saving your love, every Saturday at 3 or 5 PM, you rather get the hang of it, after all.

"Ha! Too easy!" Mario triumphed, and dusted his shoulders off, looking at Bowser, who already began to climb out of the lava…_Humming Mary Poppins? _Mario furrowed his eyebrows… There had to be a reason… Mario searched around him for any traps, goombas of the sort. However, he was too happy to let Bowser's antics get to him.

_Just let Bowser be Bowser, _Mario simply heard in his head. A gleam of metal suddenly caught Mario's eye, reminding him of his glorious princess he came all the way for. He took a couple of strides towards the..._ EMPTY CAGE?_

"HEY! BOWSER! WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?" Mario shouted, his fists already shimmering with fire. The image of Peach sitting down in the cage with her hands gripping the bars seemed to fade with blistering red fury replacing it.

Bowser simply looked at him largely and blankly, his eyes practically as big as koopa shells as he gripped the arms of his royal throne tightly, before calmly saying, "What princess, Mario?"

"Wha-wha- THE PRINCESS OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM! My girlfriend that you're madly in love with! PRINCESS PEACH! " Mario yelled with rage, "REMEMBER HER? MY PEACHY?"

"Mario, I think you are mistaking me with one of your other villains." Bowser stated, sounding intelligent for Bowser standards and he resumed humming.

Mario's glowering fire wasn't something that could scare off Bowser easily. In fact, the effect backfired. . . Bowser began ripping the material of his armrest, his cheeks bulging, eyes watering slowly, the air silent with angry, violent energy. The more ticked off he got, the more Bowser just built up like an explosive.

"TELL ME BOWSER! OR I'LL… I'll… Uh…HURT YOU!" Mario pointed a gloved finger towards the Koopa King.

That was the last straw.

Bowser exploded with laughter, shooting up into the air like a rocket before slamming into the ground, rolling over, letting all of it out. He was practically filled with insanity and joy as he banged his fists against the floor and finally, his own head until he fell into the lava. Wandering koopas had stopped to have a glance out of worry for, if the Koopa King was gone-

Who would sign their paychecks?

Mario was so red with fury, he didn't even chuckle at the sight of Bowser accidentally rolling into the steaming, bubbling pool of lava.

"THAT'S IT, BOWSER!" Mario hollered, before flinging himself towards Bowser right after he got up. However, this u-turned quickly when Bowser laughed so hard lava came out of his nose.

"You- YOU actually fell for it! Ha! Ha-ha!" Bowser calmed down enough soon as he wiped away a tear and sat back onto his throne, coughing some leftover lava he swallowed in the pool right in front of his chair. Not very good planning, I assure you.

"Where. Is. She?" Mario's boiling rage had reached the extreme. The point where quiet hostility files into the air and his tone gets dangerously low had been crossed. Mario leaned in Bowser's face his hands poised on his hips, clenched into fists.

Bowser shoved Mario far, an inch away from the angry orange lava way before happily answering, "At home, duh! I decided to let Peachy have a little vacation! MWAH-HA-HA-HA! IN YOUR FACE, PASTA-NOSE!" Bowser hollered before grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh you're going to pay!" Mario's entire face was red with anger, "I JUST WASTED MY TIME GETTING HERE, SCRAPED BY GOOMBAS, SORE BY THE NARROW CLIFFS AND DIVED INTO HYPOTHERMIA WATER JUST FOR A STUPID JOKE?"

Silence filled the room. You could hear a pin become incinerated in the lava. Or was that a koopa? Anyways…

Bowser seemed to become quiet for a moment, looking as if he considered Mario's ordeal... His cheeks began to puff up once more. His eyes grew like balloons. Claws were covering his mouth as he erupted. He began ripping the armrests right off his chair, tossing them with laughter. Mario had had enough. Way too much. And it showed.

"YOU LITTLE-" Mario winded back a fiery fist o' pain. _Finally! _Mario thought to himself, _I'll get some revenge!_

An inch from Bowser's face before-

"Mario- pick-a up, it'sa me, Luigi."

He slapped his leg before yelling, "Great! I WONDER WHAT THIS IS ABOUT TOO!" Bowser's riot laughing wasn't even stopping.

Mario felt shock run through him as he opened the message. His eyes widened slightly as he texted back.

"I can't believe it! Maybe Toad will know." Mario called as a green familiar Yoshi came out.

"What happened?" Yoshi walked up, brushing past Bowser (Who is practically choking) and stared at Mario's phone.

Yoshi gasped and threw his hands in a falsetto fashion, "EH MA GAWD! Are you like, for real? EH MA GAWSH! NO WAY!" He chuckled a bit before replying, "It's just a party, Mario."

"But wouldn't she tell one of her bestest friends like Daisy? What is Peach even doing? A PARTY?" Mario's eyes ballooned in surprise- as if he was just told he had six months to live. However, Yoshi, shrugged simply.

"It says at the bottom, man."

"I'm calling Toad!" Mario flipped Bowser out of the way and punched a hole in the wall, jumping through and out just like that.

Yoshi stared before speaking aloud.

"Eh, my Saturday has been pretty boring."

Whipping out his phone, he followed Mario.

And Bowser just sat there, dumbfounded.

XXXX

Toad reached for the tip of Toadette's shoulder, right about to get her-

**_RING! RING! RING! ANSWER ME! RING! RING! RI-_** Toad hit the sand face first, sand muffling the sound. He pushed up his hands, spitting out the sand with disgust before reaching for his obnoxiously loud phone. _Thank the star heaven for-_

Toadette paused and turned, gasping as she ran back to him. Toad lifted his head, full of sand and shook his head. Toadette laughed and pecked him on the cheek as she helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Toadette asked the usual question.

Toad opened his mouth to respond, but a loud ringing cut him off. He gave an apologetic look to Toadette and she nodded. She walked away up, far enough where he couldn't see her, made a u-turn to go straight behind him.

Meanwhile, Toad was becoming frustrated with his phone as he pulled it out. In big blue letters it flashed LOCK all over. He dialed in his code, to find it was wrong. Grumbling he pounded the small set of numbers all at once.

"Unlocked." The phone recorded voice said.

Toad huffed and pressed open on the message. His eyes popped as he read it easily.

"OH MY-" Toad began typing up a text, "If Daisy doesn't know, surely Éclair will."

Toad whipped around to see a blushing Toadette, who was busted completely, considering she was not even three feet away. She grew a puppy-dog like face.

Except, Toad didn't seem to mind as he just said lightly, "Let's go back home."

"Yeah! We should see Peach!" Toadette squealed and tugged Toad's hand as she ran.

They were off.

XXXX

Éclair yanked Rosalina down the hall, who was checking her watch over and over.

"Éclair, I'd love to keep seeing the rest of your castle, but I need to visit Peach. She's probably feeling lonely and bored out of her mind and going crazy, twitching her eyes and such." Rosalina explained. Éclair sighed and nodded as she turned around.

"You're right. I shouldn't do this. Let's go!" Éclair tugged Rosalina when a soft twinkling sound was heard.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, hold on Éclair." Rosalina blushed and pulled out a baby blue phone and gaped before suddenly yanking Éclair down the hallway and out of the castle.

"Let's hurry to visit Peach!"

_Well isn't THAT a change in behavior.. _Éclair thought to herself.

They both hopped in her tan sports car before Eclair gave Rosalina the warning-

"We got to be discreet, so no one notices we left." Éclair warned as she set her seatbelt with a click.

Rosalina nodded and locked her seatbelt in. Éclair hit the gas pedal and they sped off, nearly 100 mph.

Because, what tan sports car in broad daylight isn't discreet?

**O.o**

**What? I'm not giving up on these?  
>See, I haven't been posting this but I looked back and said what the heck! I really do hope you all enjoy and leave me a comment or something? I told you all I was restarting these! :D It took me forever 'cause I kept re-editing.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Eh. It's alright. It's not like you own anything.**

**Dah. Well I hope you liked this, 'cause there is indeed more to come!**


End file.
